


to the brim

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Plug, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Misuse of the Force, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Unrealistic Sex, look theres a lot of cum, what else do you gotta know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Hux insults Ren's stamina in bed, teasingly blaming his failure to perform on the side effects of using the Force. Not one to take such slights lightly, Ren returns to the general's office a day later—with an insatiable hunger and a raging erection on his side.





	to the brim

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is like a month in the making. I believe it started as a conversation somewhere on twitter? I feel like it ended up super disjointed, but I also don't want to look at it anymore. 
> 
> This leans pretty heavy on the dubcon and come inflation tags especially near the end, just fyi. If you're particularly averse to either of those things I would recommend giving this one a skip.

It happens in Hux’s quarters, while he and Ren are engaged in their usual indecency. Hux is on his back, with his legs braced up against the other man’s broad shoulders. He moans, grabbing the pillow behind his head as he arcs his spine up, cock throbbing in the air.

Ren comes first, his head dropping with a finishing _grunt_ as he spills into the condom, his hips stuttering to a halt. Hux gapes, whining as his erection still sticks stubbornly into the air, still needing _more_. Finally, Ren fumbles with it, giving the shaft a couple paltry squeezes that just barely manage to push Hux over the edge.

He lies listlessly back, staring at the ceiling above Ren’s pale and trembling shoulder. The lights are tastefully dimmed, bathing the whole room in thin shadow. Ren pants into his ear, hair straggly and framing his face, before flopping onto his side next to him. Hux keeps his eyes pointedly fixed up, even as Ren grabs for him and drags him over the rumpled sheets until he rests beside him.

Ren has started to develop a predilection for cuddling that Hux finds distasteful. If it was anything more than a loose hold about his upper body he would protest, pushing at the smothering pecs and needy kisses that would no doubt ensue. For now he allows it, lips pressed into a loose line.

“That was... _mmm_.”

Ren turns his head to the side, eyebrows creasing.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

They sink into silence, the general resting upon his knight’s outstretched arm. Hux waits what he thinks is a respectable ten minutes, before sitting up and mounting Ren’s hips once again, but when his hand goes to excite the man’s cock he stops him.

“Wait…” Ren breathes heavily, knocking Hux away. “I...not yet…”

“Are you kidding? You’re already tired?” Hux hates to sound too disappointed, as these encounters are just supposed to be casual stress-relieve, but with his stress _barely_ relieved he can’t help but jibe. “You can usually go two rounds, if not more.”

Ren fixes him with an annoyed stare.

“I...I pushed myself in the training room today…”

It sounds like a weak excuse, and Hux makes his opinion of it clearly known with his sour expression.

“Come off it. You fucked me _at least_ twice in the aftermath of that Kebos mission. And you were shaking off Tanamen fever then.”

“I know. I _remember_ ,” Ren huffs, pushing Hux off of him. “I’m just...not in the mood today. Okay?”

Hux sat back against the bed and folded his arms over his chest, analyzing Ren with an irritated sneer.

“How disappointing,” He sniffs, daintily picking a piece of ginger hair off of his forehead. “I suppose you _are_ getting older.”

“What?” Ren grunts, fixing him with a glare. “I’m younger than you are.”

“ _Mmm,_ that’s true. Perhaps it’s your powers taking their toll on you, then?” Ren snorts dubiously, though his eyes flit to the side before returning to Hux’s face.

“The Force doesn’t make me _weaker_.”

“Are you so sure? Perhaps relying on your metaphysical powers so much is starting to backfire,” Hux jeers. “You better be careful, Ren, or you’ll grow too soft and impotent to do much of anything.”

“ _Impotent?_ ” Ren must know a large part of Hux is merely taunting him, as is customary between them, but still he huffs and juts his lower jaw out in anger, showing off his teeth. “Watch your tongue, general.”

Hux hums, shrugging off the threat. Sometimes baiting Ren is entertaining, but all told he really is a bit disappointed he didn’t get more out of their tryst this time. Hux lies down on the bed, letting his head flop listlessly back against it.

“Trying to menace me won’t always get you what you want,” he mumbles, rubbing the bridge of his nose. A post-coital argument isn’t exactly what he wants to deal with at the moment. _Stars_ , all he needed today was an easy little fuck. Can Ren not even deign to give him _that?_

Apparently not because he only huffs and lugs himself out of the bed, angrily dragging the sheets with him and nearly pulling them completely off onto the floor before Ren manages to untangle himself. Hux rolls his eyes at the little hissy fit, eavesdropping on the little puffs and grumbles of unintelligible anger Ren makes as he tugs on his pants and throws his tunic over his shoulders. Ren’s hip knocks against his nightstand as he yanks on one of his boots, nearly sending the general’s data pad clattering to the floor.

“Watch yourself,” Hux snaps, flopping over to glare at Ren, who doesn’t bother to look in his direction or even respond as he pulls on the other boot and fastens them. Too wrapped up in his own pissiness, huh? Hux shakes his head, looking pointedly away as Ren ambles through out of the bedroom and slams the door behind him.

 _Idiot_. Hux snatches the data pad from its precarious position on the edge of the nightstand, looking to distract himself from Ren’s attitude and unsatisfactory performance with some work.

He’s such a petulant child.

Really. All that _and_ a premature ejaculation? Hux won’t forget about this so easily. Ren is going to have to try a lot harder and perform a lot better if he wants to win Hux’s favor back this time.

He jabs aggressively at the screen, eager to absorb himself in budget spreadsheets and requisitions so he doesn’t have to think about it. Yet as he tabs over to his inbox, he can’t help but wonder whether his and Ren’s current affair has overstayed its welcome.

Hux likes the man’s energy, but if he’s being honest there isn’t much about Ren that he finds uniquely appealing. He could find much the same elsewhere, with another partner who doesn’t exhibit such unstable behavior. So if that vigor went out the viewport—

—well, Hux isn’t going to continue subjecting his body to more of these encounters if there isn’t anything in it for him.

Maybe Ren can just learn to manage his orgasms on his own schedule like everyone else does. Hux doesn’t have time or energy to spare for his tantrums any longer.

* * *

The effortless cadence of an expertly scheduled shift always gets Hux a little giddy on the inside. He realizes he’s not particularly excitable in the best of times, but there’s something about every part of the ship operating at peak conditions—every crew member working precisely and expediently, every trooper stepping in time—that boosts his mood. All disparate parts working together to form a sleek, efficient whole under Hux’s command.

And there’s nary an issue in sight to offset it, not even the _greatest_ issue of them all that usually enjoys plaguing the general as he strives for stability.

Indeed, Hux hasn’t seen Ren in nearly an entire cycle, ever since he stormed from his quarters the previous evening, and had even wondered off and on during his shift whether he had left the ship, though he’d heard no word on it. However it’s entirely possible Snoke had called Ren away to a covert mission Hux’s not privy to—not that he _enjoys_ the idea of the maddening mystic roaming about unsupervised, but he knows better than to question the Supreme Leader’s judgement.

Yet it’s possible Ren isn’t away on mission at all. He could still be sulking from yesterday, wounded by the general’s jab at his manhood. Hux resists the urge to sigh at the thought. He doesn’t want personal issues to bleed out through his professional duties, and Ren isn’t exactly worth the trouble in any case. He’ll either come crawling back to Hux eventually or find someone with even lower standards who can entertain his libido. Either way, it bears no relevance on his current schedule, so he tries not to dwell on it unduly.

Content operations are running smoothly, Hux excuses himself to his office to browse his messages in private. There’s some projects that require his notarization as well, and troop inspections to arrange. He sweeps through the doorway, shoulders relaxing slightly as it seals shut behind him. He feels less of the urge to hold his posture straight and stringent when he’s alone, but some habits are difficult to relieve.

Hux shrugs his greatcoat from his shoulders and hooks it on the back of his chair, before sitting primly on the edge and rolling it in close to the desk. He likes to keep the surface bare of clutter, disposing of any garbage neatly in the bin below and leaving the glossy black free of anything save for the stand of a holoprojector and one little indulgence—a scale model of the _Finalizer_ , crafted during the ship’s initial planning phase and taken by Hux as a keepsake. It hovers above a tiny base of faintly glowing blue, delicate engines only just keeping it in the air. In his lighter moments, Hux likes to nudge its little thrusters and watch it glide around the perimeter of his desk.

For now, he lets it float in place, resuming his work. Hux strokes the screen of his data pad, eyes scanning the contracts he needs to approve and ready to focus entirely on them for the remainder of his shift, when his office security system sudden chimes with a  request for authorization. Hux has a sneaking suspicion he knows who stands outside his door, but he checks the exterior cameras anyway, smirking at the high-angled view of Ren’s head. Finally show his face, eh? Hux entertains leaving him hanging, merely not bothering to answer his request for entrance, but that might very well lead to Ren forcing his way inside and another lofty repair bill.

The moment he authorizes the request and the doors slide open Ren barges on through, helmet removed and hair draped in shaggy curtains about his face. Hux smirks at the sight. See, the two of them have a bit of an unspoken code when it comes to their more public liaisons—the mask means business, while a bare face is a little more personal. So Ren’s not here to help Hux pour over these contracts then, is he?

“Well well,” Hux sneers as the sound of clacking boots fill the air, “where have you been? Here I was wondering if you’d fled the _Finalizer_ completely.” _Out of shame_ , he adds mentally, remembering the incident from yesterday. He leans back in his chair, tenting his fingers against his chest.

Hux isn’t totally surprised that Ren fails to respond right away, instead continuing to wordlessly march right towards Hux’s desk. He’s tacit at the best of times, utterly silent when focused or humiliated. Hux really hopes it’s because of the latter, that he still feels the sting from yesterday. Maybe that will teach Ren that he finds a poor performance completely unacceptable.

Hux expects him to stop in front of the desk and start conducting his tirade, but instead Ren circles around it, striding right towards where he sits on the other side. Disconcerted, Hux presses his back against his chair.

“What are you doing?” He snaps, gripping the armrests. “Hold on, don’t come any closer—”

Ren flicks his hand, suddenly wrenching Hux’s chair around to face him. The general starts, heart hammering and eyes wide with insult. A reprimand hops to the edge of his tongue but then Ren lunges forward, hauling him up out of his seat by the chest of his uniform. Hux sputters, cheeks red with anger.

Hux isn’t unused to roughness from Ren, in fact occasionally he welcomes it, enjoying the way he throws his bulk around and radiates such a sense of dominance during their little flings. Actually, Hux prefers relinquishing control over these affairs to someone else, as it leaves him feeling less conscious of the time he’s wasting engaging in such sordid behavior.

But Ren’s hands are even rougher today as they pull Hux in closer. He sputters, grasping at the fingers bunched into the front of his uniform.

“Ren, what is the meaning of th—”

A sharp boot to the ankle sends Hux down, his knees hitting the floor with a resounding _thump_. Pain shakes through his legs, but before Hux can even groan fingers tangle in his hair and shove his face up against Ren’s groin, where his cock pushes against his cheek.

Already hard.

Hux recoils slightly from the abrupt, brutal treatment. Ren’s occasionally a little chaste in bed, fucking him missionary style and whispering little snatches of dirty talk here and there. Coming into a condom, tossing it into the trash, engaging in some light cuddling. Every once in awhile they got a little rougher, but lately he felt Ren had just been going through the motions and not bothering to change it up.

This feels far different, however, to the point where Hux almost thinks to complain about the change in behavior, but as he parts his lips Ren grinds his clothed cock harder against his face. A bit of warm, dense fabric pushes into his mouth, just barely sheathing the turgid flesh underneath. Hux can feel the pulse of blood through Ren’s rock-hard shaft. He salivates, tilting his head to mouth testingly at the bulge.

Hux huffs when the hand knit in his hair wrenches him back, shaking him a little like one might shake a dog. He narrows his eyes up at Ren, who ignores any venom emanating from the general and merely uses his other hand to grope around the crotch of his pants, searching for the fasteners.

Something seems off about him. Hux furrows his brow, searching Ren’s face. In the canned lighting of the office his forehead glistens with sweat and his pale cheeks blush slightly, as if he’d just traipsed over from the training room. Yet his eyes are darker than usual, pupils wide as yawning black holes and steeped in even more intensity than Hux remembers. His lips part in a needy growl, showing glistening teeth.  

It’s all a little frightening. Like staring down a malevolent, inscrutable predator.

Hux swallows down the unsettling feeling and swats away Ren’s fumbling fingers, taking over for him. Hux knows where this is going to end anyway, so he figures he might as well help it along quicker—sate Ren’s lust and return to the jobs that need doing. Lately Ren can barely last through one orgasm, so he’s not particularly worried this will take long.

Hux quickly pulls Ren’s loosened pants and briefs down his thighs and lets his cock spring free, already bobbing stiff and swollen and dripping with precum. Hux licks the inside of his mouth, his own cock twitching in his pants at the sight. Volatile and obnoxious as Ren is, this monster _almost_ redeems him of all that.

Hux fumbles with the base of the cock for a moment as the hand in his hair tightens and jerks him forward, rubbing the thick head messily against his cheek. Hux huffs, trying to turn his mouth properly towards it, but Ren keeps _rushing_ him. Before he can wrap his lips around it on his own another strong hand snags his jaw and shoves the cock into his mouth.

Hux grunts, the awkward position causing the swollen tip to bump the roof of his mouth, smearing cum against the hard ridge of his palate. Saliva pools clumsily in the hollow beneath his tongue as he sits up straighter and tries to position the cock correctly in his mouth. Ren doesn’t help the matter, with the way he’s holding Hux’s head with both hands and already abortively rolling his hips like a mad fathier raring at the starting gate.

Hux swats at Ren’s hip in a feeble attempt to get him to behave, but once he’s properly situated the cock in his mouth Ren gives up on restraint completely and starts fucking into him. Hux gags a bit, trying to move his head back and forth with the rough cycle of Ren’s hips, even as the fingers in his hair grasp a larger fistful ginger locks and _tug_ so hard his eyes smart.

Usually Hux doesn’t give head so sloppily, but with the rough and relentless pace it’s nearly impossible to maintain a measured rhythm. Ren scarcely allows him a moment to breathe, even through his nose, as his vigorous thrusts chafe against Hux’s lips. He pulls him thoroughly along the length of his cock, yanking Hux away until his mouth barely wets the tip of it before plunging him back down and nearly burying his nose in the musky curls at his groin. Hux whimpers involuntarily but tries his best to keep up, concentrating on the end goal of satisfying Ren’s momentary lust and sending him off on his way.

But Ren isn’t content with just using Hux’s mouth, apparently, and on the next thrust he yanks his hair and he pushes Hux so hard on his cock that the head pops past the ring of muscle and into his throat.

Hux coughs harshly at the intrusion, scrunching his eyes tight as Ren’s cock compresses his windpipe. Usually he can only take him this far with extensive buildup, but Ren didn’t allow a moment, even a _second_ to prepare. His fingers curl into the loose fabric of Ren’s pants, instinctively needing something to anchor onto as he struggles to adapt to the sudden cock in his throat.

Though more impatient growls rain onto his head from above, Ren at least gives Hux a moment of pause before he’s ripping his cock back out of the general’s throat, allowing him to inhale through globs of saliva and precum before slipping it back into his mouth. Blessedly Ren sinks into his throat only a few more times, on only the longer and more vicious thrusts, but it’s enough to stretch the muscles there to the point where Hux wonders if he’ll even be able to _speak_ properly after this. He almost wants to try pulling away, limiting Ren to only his mouth to spare his voice, but the furiously rutting hips and brutal hands gripping his head don’t allow for much debate.

So Hux continues to suck dutifully, relaxing his throat and hollowing his cheeks until the erratic pace of Ren’s thrusts tells him he’s close and—sure enough—with a final push he starts to come, flooding Hux’s mouth with seed.

It seems like a lot _more_ than Hux sucked from Ren’s cock in the past, and he struggles to keep it all in his mouth, especially when Ren yanks the still twitching shaft out completely.

Strands of cum spill from Hux’s lips, dripping down his chin and into little flecks on the chest of his uniform, but he hardly has a moment to fret over his clothes because Ren continues to jerk off all over his face. His eyelids flutter rapidly as it splatters on his cheek and temple. He tries to pull away, offended, but Ren tightens his grip and holds him still until he’s spent the last of it on Hux’s face and wiped the remnants in his hair.

Hux gapes, the sensation of cum dribbling down his skin and spilling from his slack lips alien to him. Revulsion roils in his stomach—he makes it a point to limit skin contact with such fluids as much as possible, leaving his gloves on when he strokes Ren off and trying to swallow on the rare occasions he blows him. But now it sticks to his skin like webbing, viscous and awful, and when he tries to wipe it off Ren grabs his wrist and wrenches him to his feet.

“I—don’t we need to stop?” Hux asks with a raised brow as Kylo sidles up behind him, silent. Yesterday, he could scarcely last one round of penetrative sex, _surely_ he didn’t require anything further after throat-fucking Hux like _that_? He’s still wrangling with his confusion when Ren’s hands grip his shoulder and hip respectively and bend him chest first over the desk. Hux gasps at the impact of his sternum against it and lifts up his head, trying to glance over his shoulder to see what Ren’s doing, but the palm against his shoulder moves to press harshly against the back of his skull and grind his cheek against the cool surface below.

Ren ignores the question, leaving Hux agitated and a little put off. True, he’s not the most vocal man when it comes to bedroom affairs, but even so he usually responds with at least a grunt or a moan whenever Hux asks him something. Complete silence during sex speaks to something different, something that Hux has never experienced with him before.

The hand on his hip searches beneath the hem of his uniform jacket to grab the waistband of his jodhpurs, wrenching them down over Hux’s ass until they dig into the meat of his upper thighs. Hux bites his lip, steeling himself for the usual probe of thick fingers and agonizing seconds of waiting as Ren fumbles with the condom packet, but to his surprise something thick and warm wedges up against his ass instead, pushing sideways into the crease between his two slight cheeks.

Hux shudders, instinctively clenching around the intrusion as Ren starts to rub the shaft of his cock against his rear, pushing it apart and rutting up against his hole without giving him the satisfaction of penetration. He falters, confused once he realizes what’s happening—Ren’s never done this before, usually not wasting any time with foreplay or any kind of non-penetrative sex apart from the occasional hand-job.

It almost as if he’s so tightly wound with arousal that any bit of contact with his partner will satisfy.

To Hux's irritation Ren continues to ignore his throbbing erection, obsessed only with grinding against his ass, so Hux tries desperately to rut it against the edge of the desk, desperate for a bit of his own friction. He thinks it’s somewhat bad form for Ren to start work on his _second_ orgasm when he hasn’t even got off once, but then again something _strange_ is happening with him that Hux can’t identify. He still hasn’t spoken once throughout this whole ordeal apart from a litany of grunts and groans, and Hux is starting to wonder if he’s even _capable_.

He grits his teeth at the not-enough sensation of Ren’s cock rubbing between his asscheeks, needing that familiar warmth and pressure _inside_ already. Much as the cum on his face in hair is utterly distasteful and disrespectful, a part of Hux soars at the way Ren’s manhandling him. _Using_ him, like a toy or a cumrag, soaked and bespoiled.

But he still wants Ren to fuck him already, and not _tease_ like this, but from the heavy sounds of Ren’s panting and the trembling of the hands keeping Hux pinned at the hip and shoulder, he’s not going to last much longer. And even when he possessed more robust stamina, Ren usually couldn’t go more than two rounds without at least a break or a glass of water. He’s going to exhaust himself before even properly fucking Hux, isn’t he? The vigorous blowjob had left him with a little bit of hope that Ren could exceed his dwindling standards, but he should’ve never even entertained the thought. Hux tries not to dwell too hard on his impending disappointment and instead grinds his hips forward against his desk, trying to get decent pressure on his cock since Ren doesn’t seem all that invested.

With a tight sigh Hux _finally_ manages to come, splashing the sleek black surface of his desk with fluid he knows he’ll have to wipe up later, though the satisfactory pleasure coursing through his loins helps him forget about more mundane things for a moment. Ren continues to rut against him through his orgasm, going until Hux’s cock tingles and the flesh of his asscheeks stings from the shaft voraciously wedging between them. But when Hux tries to prop himself up on his elbows Ren’s hands press him harder against the desk, so he stays, trying to recover his breathing, until Ren finally shudders and growls and comes.

To Hux’s surprise, there’s even more than last time, Ren’s cock akin to the galaxy’s most sordid fountain as he releases all over his bared flesh. Hux cringes as warm cum streaks across his lower back, dripping down his ass and tailbone and the hem of his uniform jacket. He curls his fingers into his palm at the feeling, both out of arousal and annoyance, as he knows he’ll have to get his jacket laundered before he can wear it again. Really, did Ren _have_ to come on his back? What a waste, and for what? Sure, Hux finally got off, but Ren’s left his hole and cock untouched, seeking only his own selfish pleasure, which irks him. Hux lifts his head from the desk, turning around to reprimand him, only to feel Ren push his hips and his wet, cum-slathered cock, back towards his rear.

“Wait, what are you—”

This time, Hux can’t suppress the little yelp that breaks out of his throat as Ren roughly shoves inside of him, taking no time at all to bury half of his cock into Hux’s ass and only pausing for a brief, harsh inhale before quickly sinking the rest of the way. Hux has little time to adjust, muscles in his hole tensing, protesting at the unexpected intrusion. He clenches his fist, banging it against the desk. _Stars_ , he’d _wanted_ Ren to fuck him properly, but that isn’t the point—he shouldn’t be _able_ to, should he?

Yet as if by token of a particularly vulgar god, Ren is _still_ hard as he pushes into him. Hux groans, his legs trembling as he struggles to keep standing even with the help of the desk and the weight of Ren’s body pressing him against it. His mind swims from pleasure and confusion, trying to put together how it’s possible for Ren to sustain an erection for this long. It _shouldn’t_ be possible. No normal man could cum so much in such quick succession, without even a moment spared for a break. Ren’s moved right from a blowjob to rutting to proper fucking in the blink of an eye, hardly bothering to catch his breath even as his hands tremble and his eyes glaze over, as if he doesn’t fully fathom what he’s doing.

Hux feels his previous concern creep back, the impression that something is different than before, but it subsides as Ren finally starts to move inside of him.

Hux’s hole stretches wide as it adjusts to the size of Ren’s cock, muscles already burning from the brusque pace and pressure. Come from the last orgasm slicks the way but without proper lubrication it still _stings_. Ren hadn’t bothered to finger him open, just breached with no warning, and Hux really feels it. Not that he always _needs_ extensive preparation—there had been some trysts in the pasts when the stars had favorably aligned and he’d wound up wanting Ren badly enough to take his whole cock with little fuss. But right now the stress and confusion makes him tight, resistant, even as Ren rocks in and out of him with alarming, unruly haste.

Hux grits his teeth past the pain and presses his forehead against the surface of his desk as Ren pounds into him, as vicious and undaunted as before, if not more so. It almost feels like the need coursing through Ren is _building_ in its intensity, like a gathering storm. The hair on the back of Hux’s neck prickles, warm skin beneath his uniform momentarily quivering with chill. Now he realizes what the strange emotion creeping up inside him is—it’s that familiar, unsettling drop in his stomach he feels whenever Ren uses the Force around him.

“You,” Hux starts, struggling to lift his cheek up off of the desk, “are you using your powers on me?”

Out of the corner of his eye he can spy Ren, his body tense and trembling, teeth exposed from behind plush lips. His eyebrows crease down, skin prickling with focused sweat. He meets eyes with Hux for a moment, with his cockhead just barely inside of the general’s gaping hole. Briefly, Hux thinks he might actually get a response, maybe an admission of guilt, but then Ren drives back inside of him _hard_ and sends all concern about his Force powers leaking out of his brain.

Despite coming only moments before Hux’s cock twitches with life, limper and weaker than his first erection gradually hardening thanks to Ren’s ceaseless thrusts. It throbs, trapped snugly between the general’s heaving belly and the rapidly warming surface of the desk. Meager pre-cum drools from the tip, quickly smearing against his own skin as Ren pins him down.

Hux curls his toes in his boots, barely able to keep them planted on the floor as Ren pushes him further atop the desk with every ram of his hips. Hux can’t find much purchase on the sleek black surface so he merely curls his other hand into a fist as well in order to ground himself, otherwise forced to rely on Ren’s vise grip and the urge of his hips to keep his body in place.  

Hux keens as Ren cock pushes his hole past its limit, as if growing with each furious thrust. With such an erratic pace Ren only occasionally brushes up against Hux’s prostate, but when he does the pleasure shoots to his aching cock so quickly sparks pop in his vision. Despite the odd situation and dry intrusion it’s _good_ , far better than any fuck Hux’s had in awhile. For the first time in weeks Hux feels proper intensity in Ren’s thrusts, like he truly _needs_ him. That Hux is more than just casual jerk-off material, that their meetings are more than just rote performance. Hux remembers the excitement he felt in the beginning of their relationship, how eager he always was to get Ren alone again just so he could feel the brunt of his cock and the bruise of his teeth. He’d missed that _dearly_ , especially as it faded, seemingly taking Ren’s enthusiasm and unbridled lust for his general along with it. Their love had become stale, and Hux had felt himself growing resentful of Ren, who only seemed interested in going through the motions so Hux would still agree to meet for sex.

But this doesn’t feel like a part of their usual routine. It feels like so much more than that—even more than what they were in the beginning. It’s a return to form so glorious Hux almost can’t believe it’s not a dream.

After only a minute or two he starts to pant so hard his already abused throat hurts, breathless, craving _more_ and harder and faster and croaking “Ren, please, _stars above_ ” into the humid silence of the office. He can’t help it—it’s what he’s _wanted_ all along from his inimical partner, and now that he’s finally getting it it feels like an _epiphany_ , like all of space opening up to him to show off its glimmering treasures.  

Hux jerks his hips back in time with Ren’s thrusts, ignoring his waning stamina, too enthralled by the sudden burst in energy to give in to exhaustion. This might be a fluke, after all. The nagging voice in his head tries to pull him back down to reality, warning that the next rendezvous with Ren may very well regress to the previous, dissatisfying norm, and to not get his hopes up. How many times has he been disappointed by Ren, after all?

But for now Hux ignores all future concerns as the warmth in his loins tightens, building to its natural peak and leaving him pleasantly flushed beneath the sweat-damp weave of his uniform. Inside him Ren’s cock continues to throb like a second heart, rubbing his walls raw and leaving them slick and quivering. Hux moans indistinct praise, savoring every moment, every inch of turgid flesh keeping him filled and flushed.

When Ren comes inside of him it feels far better than it did before, when he covered Hux’s face and back in the same unpleasant stickiness now drying against his skin in the cold air of his office. They never fuck unprotected, Hux’s persistent distrust of his rival’s motives demanding a condom each time, but he never realized how _good_ it could feel to have Ren come unfettered inside of him. The warmth, the pressure, the sensation of fluid tickling inside his ass sends pleasure rippling through his body. It seeps into all the smallest niches inside of Hux even a fat cock like Ren’s couldn’t hope to penetrate, and the sensation of total satiety finally pushes him past the brink. He tips his head back and lets out a loud cry, cock even managing its own comparatively diminutive spurt as Ren fills him up.

Hux almost mourns the loss of such an indulgent load when Ren pulls out and cum starts to trickle out of his slack hole, despite his best efforts to tighten up and keep it inside for one more breathtaking moment. But the emptiness doesn’t last, because before Hux can even fill his lungs with breath Ren’s still-swollen cockhead returns to press against his ass. Hux’s heart jumps in surprise, pulse hammering in his ears. _How?_

“What do you—” Hux yelps as turgid pressure again forces through the ring of his hole, restretching it as Kylo sinks back inside of him, this time with even less resistance than the last. Hux can’t even begin to muster any, the muscles in his ass only twitching feebly in response as Ren.

The slide of his cock burns even more than before, Hux’s body protesting the perpetual penetration even with an additional wave of cum slicking his insides. But rather than easing the way, all the fluid alongside the cock just makes Hux feel overfull and filthy, like he needs a long hot shower and a chance to put his feet up. But Ren shows him no quarter, no concern as he seats his unflagging erection all the way inside, only to almost immediately wrench it back out to renew his brutal pace.  

“Ren! Hold on,” Hux protests, clawing in short strokes against the desk, the smooth fabric of his gloves useless against the glossy surface. “I-I need a moment!”

But Ren doesn’t slow or stop or pull out. He grunts, sounding annoyed, before gripping one hand into the shoulder of Hux’s uniform and squeezing the flushed flesh of his ass with the other. With another groan of effort, Ren pulls Hux up off the desk, tearing a moans from the general as he forcibly rotates Hux on the head of his cock, much like meat on a spit, before shoving him back down. The wind nearly knocks from Hux’s lungs as his back strikes the hard surface of the desk, his face flushed with exertion and lips gasping for air. His legs flail about, finally squeezing around Ren’s hips and weakly hooking his ankles behind his back.

Ren’s cock audibly _squelches_ when the full length thrusts back inside of Hux, squeezing dribbles of cum out of his abused hole and down his thighs and quivery taint. He cringes at the sound and sensation of it sliding into his already wet and ravaged insides, disgust now warring for prominence with the pleasure in his loins. He hates how loosely he spreads around Ren’s cock, how readily he accepted him again even with the ache and overstimulated tingling running through his body. _Disgusting_ , Hux chastises himself. _Were you this desperate for a good fuck? Now he’ll never let you go_.

Ren comes even more on his next orgasm, spurting hot seed inconceivably deep into Hux’s ass. Despite the conflicting sensations melting his brain he tries to count how long it takes for Ren’s cock to stop pumping inside of him this time around, and reaches twenty seconds before the pressure and pleasure ends up far too much and he sobs, his own overstimulated member dribbling in pathetic climax over his stomach. Hux has little left, his body sweating and limb against the surface of his desk, skin marked with cum and uniform hopelessly rumpled.

It’s only then, flat on his back with his belt snapped open and uniform jacket rucked up to his ribs, that Hux notes with horror the obvious distention to his stomach.

For a moment, his body wrestles with the impossibility that it could be _Ren’s cock_ , swollen to such a monstrous size and buried so deeply inside of him that it shows up through his stomach, but aside from a little wobble as he fucks him it doesn’t move with the time of Ren’s thrusts. A moment later, he realize what it _actually_ is, eyes watering with shame and horrified arousal. He didn’t even think about it, but these torrents of Ren’s aren’t just evaporating inside of him. With no time to leak out of him before Ren stuffs him full of cock, all of the release is plugging up inside his body.

Hux swallows thickly, long-buried shame at his body managing to penetrate through the haze of lust and discomfort. He’s always disliked his stomach—considered it the least masculine part of his physique, lacking both the lithe muscle of a cadet and the proud corpulence of a seasoned officer, instead always wavering in the middle. But _now_ it sits bloated between his hip bones, like a moon rising over the horizon as Ren doggedly feeds it which each spasm of that blasted cock. The muscles in Hux’s abdomen tighten in a futile net over the resultant swell, protesting as they endure wave after wave of cum. At this point, his composure holds on by only a thread, and even that feels tenuous, ready to snap.

Yet Hux can’t help but watch, both sickened and entranced, as his belly inflates a visible fraction. He moans, hesitating a moment before daring to press his hand down against his middle. He can almost feeling the deluge of cum as it steadily fills him up every time Ren ruts his hips against his ass, indifferent to the general’s bloated stomach. Eventually, they falter to a halt, the twitching cock burying deep and keeping it all plugged up inside him.

Hux’s heart leaps as Ren leans forward over the desk, planting his hands heavily on both sides of his body as if  he’s _finally_ ready to give it a rest. The moisture from his harsh panting mists on Hux’s face, the sound reedy and rapid in his ears. As much as he’s enjoyed part of this tryst, he prays this means Ren’s finally growing tired, his cock spent. It’s becoming far too much—no, _had_ become far too much a long while ago, after his second orgasm. Hux just wants to curl back in his office chair and let it cradle his worn body like a steadfast hug.  

But of course he can’t have that.

After a moment of respite not nearly long enough for Hux to recover, and without even bothering to pull out of him, Ren starts thrusting again.

Hux whimpers miserably, only his struggling pride preventing him from breaking down and sobbing completely in the face of Ren’s insatiable libido. He can’t even hope to match pace with him, so he merely lays agonizing on his own desk, sweating asscheeks squeaking and chafing against the sleek surface as Ren fucks him. Excess cum pools beneath him, leaking out of his overstuffed hole. His own cock lies limp against his distended belly, barely able to muster any strength with the threadbare arousal limping through Hux’s loins. He’s almost entirely spent, more exhausted than he’s ever felt in his life, and all he wants to do is squirm away and hide. But he can’t, especially not when Ren grabs his wrists and holds them flat against the desk.

He looms over Hux, coming face-to-face with him for the first time since this ordeal began. The general gasps, striving to meet Ren’s unwavering eyes with his rheumy pair. Ren ruts more shallowly now, thanks to their proximity, leaning his face in closer to Hux’s as if he has something he wants to say to him. His lips part, wordlessly as first, as if trying to remember how to form sounds. When Ren finally does speak, for the first time since he entered Hux’s office, his voice comes out roughshod and harsh, as if shaped by the frenzied pace of his hips.

“Repeat what you said to me yesterday, Hux. _Impotent_...isn’t that what you told me I was...?”

“W-What?” Hux stammers, trying to recover enough rational thought to comprehend why he’s bringing it up now. A sharp thrust has him seeing stars. Ren continues.

“Impotent... _weak_...as if you have any idea what you’re talking about.”

Hux whimpers, shame glowing in his cheeks. He _had_ said that, hadn’t he? Teased Ren for his lack of stamina, driven him from his quarters. Humiliated him. Hux had thought himself so superior in that moment, exploited a newly found weakness, delighting in debasing Ren’s virility.

He doesn’t feel so superior _now_.

“You...belittle my power, but this,” Ren snarls, releasing his grip on one of Hux’s wrists only to dig back into the side of his hip, “is all because of the _Force_. The Force makes me strong, bestows upon me magnificent gifts of the mind _and_ body. Its power sustains me endlessly in ways you could only imagine.”

He lifts his hand and sharply slaps his palm against Hux’s bare thigh, dragging a yelp out of the hapless general. It stings, Ren’s hand quick and merciless as his cock as he digs his fingers into the smarting flesh.

“The Force doesn’t make me weak.”

Ren leers over him, dark hair menacingly framing his face as he grabs Hux’s chin and forces the general to meet his eyes.

“Say it, Hux. _Say it_.”

Even with both hands now free, Hux can’t muster enough strength to try to push Ren away from him and direct those piercing, livid eyes away. He licks his lips with a trembling tongue, struggling to summon words beyond breathless moaning.

“T-The Force makes you strong,” he ekes out, “oh _stars_ , Ren—”

He cuts Hux off with a vicious kiss, smothering him with his own lips and teeth. As he feebly tries to return the gesture and fend off Ren’s invading tongue, another blast of warmth pulses into his ass as if Hux calling his name forced him to another orgasm. When their lips part he coughs at the pressure, distantly wondering if it’s possible for Ren’s cum to flood up through his throat if he fucks Hux long and hard enough.

His insides ache undeniably now, belly filled as if he’s eaten an overly indulgent meal then had dessert. Yet Ren continues to thrust into him through the aftermath of his orgasm, eager to ride it out to its resolution and add as much as he can to the general’s bloated gut.

Hux whines thickly, fingers scrabbling against the now-warm surface of the desk. He truly doesn’t know how much more of this he can take. It almost scares him, the lack of knowledge regarding Ren’s new stamina. Would he even _stop_ if Hux begged him to? Or would just keep going, continually fucking him into a gibbering mess until the universe decayed around them?

Would he even _care_ if that wound up his fate?

Hux trembles, body and mind conflicted between pleasure and aversion. He feels disgusting, no—he _is_ disgusting. After all he’s allowing Ren to debauch him so thoroughly, isn’t he? Letting his detestable rival turned inadvertent lover coat and endlessly fill him with his cum, like a beast in estrus.

He doesn’t have any idea when Ren will finish ravishing him, and he currently hasn’t the strength nor willpower to care or fend him off. He’s fallen into such a wanton state, hating the endless sex yet desperate for more cock and cum at the same time, behaving in a manner so unbecoming of a man of his rank. He can only imagine what his subordinates might say, both those loyal to him and the ones constantly searching for a means to undermine his authority. What would they think of the _great_ General Hux if they saw him like this, forced into submission by Kylo- _fucking-_ Ren, desecrated until breathless and sobbing and swollen with seed as if he were bound to a breeding bench and left to be used.

It’s so much more than he can bear.

“Please…” Hux pants, pressing against Ren’s chest, feeling the inhuman rate of his heart against his palm, “...I need a break...just a _bit_ , I swear…then you can...”

But Ren brushes off his weak hand, which lands limply back against the desk, cock still glistening red and _hard_ as he shoves it back home into Hux’s wounded hole. He lets out a watery wail, squeezing his eyes shut.  

Hux quickly loses track of however many times Ren fucks him, falling into a blurry state vacillating between exhaustion and overstimulation. Every inch of him feels inflamed and aching, muscles rung out and abused by the man’s powerful hands and cock. He lets Ren handle him however he sees fit, his body too limp and fatigued and filled to the brim to protest.

He can’t believe how grotesque his belly appears, pale flesh bloated and pink around the navel. The sight burns into his memory, as does the knowledge that a twisted part of him enjoys it—the ache, the unyielding pressure, the satiety of seed inside him.

Hux throws a forearm over his eyes when Ren orgasms, not wanting to watch his cock flood his insides with yet more cum, though he cannot hope to escape the feeling of pressure only continuing to mount within him. By the time the Ren’s hips start moving again, Hux can’t prevent the tears from flowing down his cheeks and over his tightly clenched jaw, no matter how much it might embarrass him. His head aches, his belly aches, his _ass_ aches, every cord of muscle wrung empty of strength. Ren still moves above him, still jostles inside his spent and swollen body, but all Hux wants to do it tip back and fall into the mercy of unconsciousness.

Thankfully, there’s not much he remembers after that.

* * *

 _Soreness_ is the very first thing Hux feels when he finally regains his senses. From his hips to his head, everything throbs, though the ache concentrates specifically in his rear and the breadth of his stomach.

Someone has hastily shoved him back into his uniform, zipped his jodhpurs halfway up and pulled his uniform jacket back down. His belt lies unbuckled at his sides, leaving ample room for the bloated curve of his belly, the shameful fullness kept in place even as he sits redressed in respectable clothes. Hux lets out a pathetic whimper, gloved hands rising to massage the ache in his stomach, his ass instinctively clenching around something rigid shoved inside it. Hux’s breath hitches, fresh embarrassment rushing over him at the objectionable sensation.

“You like that?”

Ren sweeps over out of the periphery, tucked back into his clothes and looking far more rejuvenated and put together than Hux does, as if he’s spent the entire day getting pampered at an exotic, luxury spa. Hux gapes up at him, face a mixture of anger and perplexity. _Stars_ , he doesn’t even appear to be _tired_. In fact he looks better than he has in weeks, usual sallowness in his skin refreshed, no exhausted bags tugging at his cheeks. How is that possible, given all the times he climaxed?

Triumph gleams in Ren’s clear, dark eyes as he stands between the chair and the desk. Hux frowns as they rove over him with smug appreciation, squirming in his seat and involuntarily clenching around the— _thing_ —plugged in his hole.

“Ren…” Hux musters, prickling under his rival’s gaze, “e-explain yourself…”

“You passed out before I was finished with you, general,” Ren murmurs, looming over Hux’s chair. His hands drift over Hux’s swollen belly. He tries to swat them away but Ren disregards him and presses his full palm over the curve, the sudden pressure making Hux feel a strange mix of ill and aroused.

“You looked so perfect. So full of everything I had to give you. So full of the power of the _Force_. I want to make it last as long as possible.” Ren’s smirk spreads, almost feline at the corners. “So I kept it inside of you.”

“You...you _didn’t_.”

“I did.”

Hux’s face wrinkles in disgust as his hole twitches around the plug keeping his belly weighty and distressed with Ren’s come. The mere existence of the object, not to mention its current place inside of him, rankles Hux deeply. He doesn’t even understand where Ren could have _acquired_ something with such a depraved purpose. Surely there’s not some disreputable vendor aboard the _Finalizer_ specializing in sexual paraphernalia and spreading debauchery through his tightly regimented personnel?

If not, then the only explanation is that it’s from a personal stash of Ren’s—the thought of which makes Hux shudder. It wouldn’t surprise him if someone as strange and vexing as Ren kept a few hidden kinks in reserve.

He might even agree to explore a couple of them together someday—but not in this fashion, not while he’s still on _shift_ with his stomach uncomfortably swollen with stale cum.

“You’re _sick_ , you know that?” Hux hisses, finger jabbing and accusatory. “Utterly depraved. I won’t stand for this.” He’d endured Ren’s sexual marathon nobly but this is the final straw. With a heavy grunt, he tries to push himself out of his chair, only for the ache and weight in his belly to protest. Hux’s expression flickers queasily, but he makes it to a half-standing position despite his smarting legs and disturbed center of gravity.

“I—I’m removing it immediately and putting an end to your obscene idea of _fun_.” Hux’s eyes flit to the refresher adjacent to his office, taking a careful step towards it.

Ren’s hand clamps onto his shoulder and shoves Hux back down into the chair. He lands on his ass with a pained _oof_ , whimpers as his belly jostles. Ren grabs his face, forcing their eyes to meet.

“You keep it inside of you for as long as I say, or else I add _more_.” Ren growls, fingers digging into Hux’s chin. Though his eyes narrow with indignation at the sway Ren holds over him, clearly taking advantage of his weak and ravaged state, he nods. 

“F…. _Fine_ …” Hux miserably rests his hand on his stomach, despising the way his uniform stretches over his-cum bloated belly, ashamed of how it got this way, yet resigned to Ren’s command. He certainly doesn’t want a repeat of _that,_ should Ren discover the loss of even a single drop of his seed. Right?

_Of course he doesn’t._

“Good,” Ren smiles again, apparently satisfied. Hux feels far less happy, body and ego alike deeply stung. He’d hoped to just wash it all off, rinse the cum and humiliation from his skin and try to forget how thoroughly Ren had debased him. But no, he’ll have to carry it inside of him until Ren feels his nasty pleasure is properly satisfied.

The weight of all that sex sits too heavy on his loins, putting some pressure on his sore cock and making him shift uncomfortably in his chair. Having such a sordid piece of Ren trapped inside of him should sicken Hux, and it _does_ , assuredly, but not enough as he would like. A disconcerting thrill quivers through Hux’s body with each subtle change in position as he tries to find a comfortable way to sit. The plug doesn’t help, moving whenever he does and sending the cum inside of him sloshing. He barely has enough strength left to bite back a moan at the imperceptible movement.

Ren straightens up and smiles, as if he can hear the needy noise the general had almost let out anyway. Hux blushes darkly at his knowing expression, humiliation spreading. He can’t believe he allowed Ren to see him so debauched, to treat him like a _toy_ , a dumping ground for his boundless pleasure. He’ll never forget nor forgive him for this.

He’s going to get Ren back someday.

“H...Hand me my data pad…” Hux wheezes, stretching out his arm. Surely he can find someone else to perform the remainder of his duties. He knows Ren’s vulgar intentions for him, now that he’s plugged him full of cum, but he won’t play along. He refuses to exit his office with his belly full of Ren’s seed and a damn sex toy lodged in his hole. Ren picks up the pad from where it teeters at the edge of the desk, unlocking the passcode himself instead of passing it off to Hux. The general sputters as Ren pulls up his schedule and scans it with a smirk.

“This tells me you have troop inspection in... _oh_ , fifteen minutes,” Ren comments idly, taking a step back and holding the data pad out of reach of his grasping hands. “That should be a lot of fun for you.”

Hux scowls, eyes murderously boring into Ren’s amused expression as he pats the curve of his stomach before stepping away.

“I leave you to your work, then. I’ve a feeling you’ve still got a _long_ day ahead of you.” Ren tucks the data pad away into the folds of his cloak as he sweeps towards the office door, stopping momentarily to glance over his shoulder at Hux’s apoplectic expression.

“And don’t forget, general...I’ll be watching.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo Ren meditated for 20 hours until the Force took away his refractory period. That's the only explanation I have. I hope you all enjoyed this fever dream of cum inflation kink. 
> 
> Also this fic finally pushed me over a million words on here. I guess that's....something, isn't it. 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
